The Second Life of Kira
by Deminu
Summary: On the fateful day of Light Yagamis death, he discovers for himself what Mu truly is. He is transformed into a Shinigami, and allowed to pass judgement on the human world once more. Rated T for blood and slight language in future chapters.
1. The end of God

As Light Yagami lay on the staircase of an abandoned warehouse, he heard Ryuks voice.

"Light... You remember all those years ago, I told you that it would fall upon me to write your name in my Death Note?  
That is the agreement between a Shinigami who brings a Death Note to the human world and the human who picks it up."

Ryuk opened his Death Note and brandished a pen.

Light stared at the notebook in Ryuks hand, his eyes wide with fear, an emotion he had not felt since he first picked up  
the Death Note.

"No, Ryuk, please! Write down their names! Near and the SPK and the task force members! Kill them!"

"Sorry kid, but it looks like your time is up. Besides, if you were arrested who knows how long it would take for you  
to die. I don't wanna sit around waiting."

"But..."

"It's decided. You'll die here." Ryuk touched the pen to paper and begin to write the letters LIGHT YAGAMI.

"No! No no no no no I don't want to die! I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die!"

Ryuk laughed with amusement and showed Light his notebook. On it was written his name. Out of habit, Light glanced  
at his watch. 30 seconds had already passed since Ryuk wrote down his name.

31\. 32. 33. At that moment Light remember the scrap of Death Note in his watch. He pulled at  
the knob three times. 34. 35. 36. He pricked his finger with the needle and began to write,'N.. A.. T.. E.." 37.. 38.. 39..  
'R.. I.. V..' 40.

Light felt a pain in his heart, and he knew that it was the end. The end of Kira. The end of the new world. The end of God.

And then there was nothing. Or so he thought. He remember the words spoken to him by Ryuk when he first found the notebook.

"A human who has used the notebook can neither go to Heaven nor Hell for eternity. So now you have something to look forward  
to when you die..."

Was this what Ryuk had spoken of? Mu? Nothingness? It certainly lives up to its name, he thought. It was at that moment that  
Light realized that if he were in Mu, then how could he still exist? How was it his thoughts were still his own? He grunted  
and pushed his eyelids open. Around him was still blackness, no different from when his eyes had been closed. He got to his  
feet, and looked down at himself. There was Light Yagami, no different as he had been during life. All his wounds were gone,  
and he felt no pain. He stepped forward, surprised by how difficult it was. As soon as he made that step, however, the  
darkness of Mu suddenly rushed at him, seeming to be a tangible object. It engulfed him, squeezing his body so hard he thought  
it would simply burst. He felt his bones move and grow in odd, unatural ways. He felt sharp pains in his back, as if new bones  
were being grown alltogether. Then as suddenly as his had appeared, the pain was gone. A mirror rose out of the ground, if there  
was ground at all, and he saw the reflection of not himself, but of a Shinigami. He moved his hand, the Shinigamis hand moved  
in the same manner. He suddenly realized that this was, in fact, him. He had somehow became a Shinigami.

But how could this be? How could he have become a Shinigami?

As he looked closer at his reflection, he saw that his head was a skull, with the red eyes of a Shinigami that Ryuk had offered  
him in exchange for half his remaining lifespan. On his forehead were goggles, with teal gemlike lenses. Around his head was  
a red tie, exactly like the one in his school uniform. On his back was a scythe made entirely of sharpened bones. And on his  
waist was a black belt, which held a Death Note.

His Death Note.

A grin spread across his skull, as he thought to himself,

I am Kira. And I shall have my revenge on those who wronged me. I WILL become the god of the new world!

~To Be Continued~

A.N.

Well there it is, the first chapter of what I hope will be a long story of Light getting his revenge as a Shinigami!

Basically, after finally finishing the anime, manga, and both relights, I toyed with the idea of Light turning into a Shinigami after dying, and read several Fan Fictions about that subject. There were a few good ones, but I felt they were too short to do the plot justice. There were some long ones, but they seemed to be lacking something. So I decided to write my own, that will both include a good(I hope) storyline and a large amount of chapters. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!


	2. Kira's Revenge

Struggling to comprehend his current situation, Light experimented with opening his wings.  
They were large and beautiful, covered with long jet black feathers. He flapped  
them once, and immediately he was thrust into the air. He found himself letting his body hang  
freely, as he had seen Ryuk do. After what seemed like an eternity, Light saw something in  
the distance. He saw a cold, gray, lifeless ground with a grey sky to match. He saw large stone  
orbs scattered aroung, which he assumed were used to look in on the human world. He also  
saw hundreds of Shinigami.

Light then landed near a group of Shinigami that seemed to be gambling.

"Hey you." he said to one of the Shinigami. His voice was disturbing, low and gravel.

The Shinigami did not answer.

"Hey!" he repeated again, louder.

"Huh?" The Shinigami seemed distracted.

"I just wanted to ask you a question."

"What kind of question?"

"I heard of a Shinigami that had some fun down in the human world. I just want to know where  
to find him."

"You mean Ryuk? He's no fun."

Light whipped the scythe off his back and slammed it on the ground inches from the unknown  
Shinigami.

"Where can I find him?" Lights voice was now filled with anger and impatience.

"Okay, okay, relax. Last I heard he was up there." The Shinigami pointed to a mountain with  
what seemed to be a cave on the side. Light did not bother to thank the Shinigami, and began  
walking toward the mountain. He noticed that despite his new body, he still walked with something  
of a limp. Light grabbed an apple off a nearby tree, if it could be called a then saw  
a staircase carved out of the rock, and went up it. At the top was Ryuk, sitting on the edge  
of a ledge.

"Hello Ryuk. Long time no see."

"Hyuk hyuk. I see you found out what I meant, didn't you?"

"I certainly did."

"I should probably tell you a few things before you head off to explore this exciting land."

"What sort of things?"

"Well of course you now have the eyes and wings of a Shinigami, the latter I assume you've  
already discovered for yourself. You also have the benefit of whenever you kill someone with  
your Death Note, their remaining lifespan is added to yours. Let's say you kill someone at age  
40 who is supposed to die at 60. 60-40="

"I know Ryuk, you don't have to spell it out for me."

Annoyed with Ryuk, Light left the mountain and went in search of a portal to the human world.  
It wasn't long until he found one, and when he didhe focused his thoughts on a particular  
individual. The image in the portal became blurry, but it soon focused to reveal an image  
of Near playing with his toys, with Halle Lidner standing next to him. His voice came  
through the image as well.

"Gevanni, have you succeded?"

Light could hear Gevannis voice as well.

"Yes, I believe I have found the correct location. I'm sending the coordinates now."

From what Light gathered, the American Mafia had reformed and Near was attempting to find  
their new hideout. Light glared at the image of Near with pure hatred, and for a moment  
it seemed as if Near was looking back at him.

He could also see the name Nate River above Nears head, along with his remaining lifespan.  
It occured to him that when he was alive he would never understand the meaning of the  
seemingly random string of numbers that was Nears lifespan, but somehow, as a Shinigami,  
he could. Not that he needed to know either his real name or lifespan, he know both already.

Light removed his Death Note from the ornate pouch strapped to his waist along with the pen  
that all Shinigami apparently had. He opened the Death Note, fresh and crisp, to the first  
blank page. It was at that moment that another idea formed within Lights twisted mind.

With Near taken care of, who should he kill?

Perhaps Matsuda, the one who prevented him from killing Near to begin with.

Light concentrated on the thought of Matsuda, and the image in the portal changed from Nears  
dead body to Matsuda, sitting an a sofa next to Lights sister, Sayu. How dare Matsuda marry  
Lights sister? Light placed the pen on the first page of the Death Note, and wrote down  
Matsudas name.

TOUTA MATSUDA

After 40 seconds, Matsudas hand instincetively went to his chest, and he fell forward off  
the sofa. He was dead.

Light couldn't help but laugh. Sayu held Matsudas dead body in her arms, screaming his name.

With the power of a Shinigami at his disposal, who should he kill next?

* * *

A.N.  
Well, I said this one would be longer, and though I spent more time on it I'm not sure  
if I fulfilled that promise. I actually ended up rewriting most of it, as Ryuk originally  
flew up to meet Light and tell him that he became a Shinigami because he wrote more than  
10,000 names in the Death Note, then Light went and killed Near. I changed the part with Ryuk  
because I thought it seemed a bit too abstract, and that it would make the most sense if they  
met eachother in the same way Ryuk met the unknown Shinigami at the end of Relight: Visions  
of a God. The part with Near was changed because I realized that I had spent all this time  
introducing what happened to Light, and not enough time coming up with a good plot. So for  
now, Near lives.(Though part of the reason I started writing this is because I hate his  
guts.)

In the next chapter you'll get to see what Lights plan is for Near


	3. Future of the story

Hey everyone!

I have no idea if anyone will see this, but here goes...

**First off, ****_THANK YOU_**** to the 265 people who took the time to read this! I get little to no publicity with my writing most of the time, so this is cause for celebration :D**

Secondly, I wanted to speak to you awesome people about the future of this story. I haven't published a new chapter in a very long time, as you can tell. Chapter 3 has a couple paragraphs written, but as of now I'm having major writers block trying to continue it.

Some of you may be sad, relieved, or plain pissed off. (though if it's the second one please don't tell me ;-; )

I do want to continue this, but I can't do the plot justice if I have no inspiration. This is where you come in.

I'd like to ask each and every one of you to tell me what you would like to see! It's time to get the readers a part of the story! :D Feel free to use whatever method of communication you like, be it a PM, a review, whatever floats your boat. I'll read 'em all, and that's a promise that I don't take lightly.

_I can't wait to see your ideas! :D_

-Deminu


End file.
